Donata Deasu ka!
by joshan02
Summary: What will happen if you found the one you love.. but she got a car accident and its all your own fault! what about the engagedment party! what about her? and when she woke up... she doesn't even remember you as her childhood friend... NxM! pls Review!
1. tha past

me: hi guys!!! how are you?!

mikan: mia!!! long time no story!!! :P

natsume: i think it should "long time no see?!"

mikan: whatever!

me: mikan! t-thats natsume's words!!!!

mikan: whatever!!!

baka baka baka!

mikan: ouch... hotaruuuuuu!!!

hotaru: shut up baka!

me: koko, do the disclaimer!

koko: mia don't own gakuen alice or any characters in it!!

me: thanks koko! your the best!

natsume: can you please start the story?!

me: ok! lets start now!!!

**summary: **mikan and natsume are childhood friends. but they were seperated because mikan will study in another country. after 12 years she came back, but natsume can't totaly remember her because she became a beautiful woman. what will happen now that natsume told by his parents that he will marry a girl?! who is that girl?! it may be mikan or another girl!

* * *

"Donata Deasu ka?!"

by mia(^_^)

Natsume: "it's been 12 years huh?!"

**Flash back**

At the play ground there was a nerd little girl teas by her classmate.

Boy1: "you're so ugly! You should not play here!"

Boy 2: "yeah! That's right! You don't belong here!"

Girl: "I bet that you're not the real daughter of Sakura! You don't look like them!"

Mikan: "sob… sob…"

Natsume: "what are you doing to her?! Leave her alone!!!"

Girl: "but natsume-kun!? She's so ugly!!!"

Natsume: "get lost now or I will burn you all!!!"

(They all run away)

natsume: "mi-chan? Are you alright?"

Mikan: "I'm ok now, Nat-Chan! Thanks!" (Give him a big smile)

Natsume: "let's go now! Next time you should not come here alone. Is that clear?!"

Mikan: "yes!"

**Fast forward**

Nastume: "why are you leaving me?!"

Mikan: "I'm sorry nat-chan, but I need to go."

Natsume: "why?!"

Mikan: "I need to study in the other country. Please understand me."

Natsume: "ok, but when you came back…. You will be my bride!"

Mrs. Sakura: "don't worry natsume, you 2 engaged"

Mikan: "ok, I promise that!"

Natsume: "here!"

Mikan: "what is it!?"

Nastume: "it's a pendant. If you miss me, just look at it!"

Mikan: "ok. I will treasure it!"

***end of the flash back***

natsume: 'when are you going back!? I really miss you!'

girl: "natsume-kun?"

Natsume:"….."

Girl: "honey!!!"

Natsume: "what now luna?!"

Luna: "Ne, natsume-kun. Let's have a date tonight!"

Natsume: "sorry, but I'm noy free tonight. May be tomorrow."

Luna: "ok, you promise that!"

Natsume: "whatever!"

(then luna leave)

"ring…ring…"

Girl: "natsume, don't forget our date tonight!"

Natsume: "I will not forget that sumire!"

Sumire: "ok! Love you!"

Natsume: "same here!"

(When natsume turn 11, he becomes a playboy. He was famous because of his looks and fame. The only girl that he love is no other than mi-chan, but he can't find her and ,he already give up on her.)

ding..dong…

mr. narumi: "class, please be quiet now!"

Koko: "we will have a new student!"

Most of the student: "WHO?!"

Mr. narumi: "kill joy koko!"

Koko: "hehe… sorry!"

Mr. narumi: "you may come in now!"

(A beautiful girl came in. she has brown hair and hazel eyes. You can see that most of the boys have a heart shape eyes.)

mr. narumi: "you may introduce you self now!"

New student: "my name is Mikan Sakura! I'm 16 year old. Nice meeting you all!"

Boys: "she's so beautiful!"

Some girls: "so ugly!"

Some girls 2: "let's be friend her!"

Luna: "what is your Alice new bee?!"

Natsume: 'new girlfriend! Tch!but.. Mikan Sakura?! Where did I heard that name!?'

Mikan: "I have a nullification and SEC Alice!"

Natsume: "what is the SEC Alice?!"

Mikan: "steal/erase/copy Alice."

Most of the student: "wow!!"

Mr. narumi: "mikan, you may seat beside natsume. Class we have a free day… you can do what you want! Bye!"

Mikan: "you're natsume hyuuge right!?"

Natsume: "so what?!"

Mikan: "you can call me mikan for short!"

Natsume: "whatever!" (start to leave)

Mikan: "where are you going nat-chan?"

Natsume: "don't call me nat-chan! You don't have the right to call me that! (then he leaves)"

Luna: "how dare you! You made him angry!"

Mikan: "I'm sorry…"

Luna: "do it next time and your dead! Come on girls!" (then they leave)

Mikan: 'don't you remember me anymore nat-chan?!'

Koko: "you're his childhood sweetheart?!"

Mikan: "how did you know?!"

Koko: "I can read minds!"

Mikan: "he is, but he doesn't remember me anymore."

Koko: "if you just know."

* * *

please review!!!

i need 10 reviews to continue it!!!

again!

plaese review!!!!

-mia_14!!!


	2. engaged

me: this is the 2nd chapter of my story..

mikan: i love this story!

natsume: i hate this!!!

me: wahahaha.... i will make him suffer!!!!!

koko: lets start now!!!

**summary: **mikan and natsume are childhood friends. but they were seperated because mikan will study in another country. after 12 years she came back, but natsume can't totaly remember her because she became a beautiful woman. what will happen now that natsume told by his parents that he will marry a girl?! who is that girl?! it may be mikan or another girl!

* * *

Donata Deasu ka?!

_**flash back**_

Mikan: 'don't you remember me anymore nat-chan?!

Koko: you're his childhood sweetheart?!

Mikan: how did you know?!

Koko: I can read minds!

Mikan: he is, but he doesn't remember me anymore.

Koko: if you just know.

_**end of the flash back**_

Mikan: what did you say?

Koko: I said, you should fight for that love! Make him remember you again!

Mikan: I will do that! Thanks koko! (she hug him)

Boy: tch! As I thought!

(a/n: that boy was natsume. He did not hear much of their conversation. He thought that mikan was just like the other girls.)

Hyuuga mansion

Mrs. hyuuga: natsumeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: what!?

Mrs. Hyuuga: don't go anywhere tonight! We're going to have a visitor!

Natsume: but I have a business to do!

Mr. hyuuga: then… let's cancel your credit cards!

Natsume: yeah! Whatever! Do what you want!

8:30 at hyuuga mansion.

Ding..dong..ding..

Mrs. Hyuuga: they are here!

Mr. hyuua: go, open the door!

Maid: yes, hyuuga-sama!

Maid: konbanwa, sakura-sama!

Mrs: hyuuga: long time no see yuka!

Yuka: yeah long time no see!

: akito, long time no see!

Akito: yeah. Long time no see!

Yuka: ami this is mikan, my daughter!

Ami: how beautiful!

Mikan: thank you aunty ami

Akito: perfect to become my daughter-in-law!

: where is my soon to be son-in-law?

Ami: he's upstairs, reo.

Akito: can you please call natsume?

Maid: yes, hyuuga-sama.

Natsume's room

Maid: natsume-sama, your father is calling you.

Natsume: ok. Give me 5 min. and I will go down…

Maid: ok, natsume-sama.

After 5 min.

At the kitchen

Natsume: what are you doing here?!

EnD of ThE CHaPter 2!!!!

* * *

that's all for now!!!

tnx for those who review my story!!!

please review!!!!

i need 7 reviews!!!!


	3. accident

me: i just want to finish this story.. cause our class will start soon... hope that you enjoy this sory!

mikan: thanks for those wo review!!!

natsume: tch!

me: i don't own gakuen alice or any characters on it!!!

**summary: **mikan and natsume are childhood friends. but they were seperated because mikan will study in another country. after 12 years she came back, but natsume can't totaly remember her because she became a beautiful woman. what will happen now that natsume told by his parents that he will marry a girl?! who is that girl?! it may be mikan or another girl!

* * *

"Donata Deasu ka?!"

Natsume: what are you doing here?!

Mikan: don't be rude natsume-kun!

Ami: oh. Natsume! You're here!

Natsume: what is she doing here?!

Ami: she will be your future bride! (Leaves)

Natsume: what?! Hey!

Mikan: you know? I'm happy because you will be my husband!

Natsume: you! You make my life a living hell!!!!!!! (Leaves)

Mikan: natsume! (Follow him)

At the street

Natsume: what are you doing?! Don't follow me!!

Mikan: but,natsume!

Sumire: oh! Natsume! You're late! Who is she?

Natsume: don't mind her! Come on now!

Mikan still follow them. Natsume saw a book store and told sumire to wait for him in the street. Sumire confront mikan.

Sumire: stay away from natsume!

Mikan: why would I?! he will be my soon to be husband!

Sumire: what did you say?! (slap mikan)

Mikan: you don't have the right to slap me! (slap sumire)

Sumire almost fell down and natsume saw it.

Natsume: what the hell are you doing?! (push mikan away from sumire)

Sumire: sob… sob…

Beep… beep…

Ahhhhhh…….!!!!!!!

Bang!!!

* * *

thats all for the chapter 3!!!

hope you enjoy!!!


	4. hospital

please enjoy... i'm not in the mood while i post this story...

gomenasai!!!!

* * *

Donata Deasu ka?!

Natsume: what the hell are you doing?! (push mikan away from sumire)

Sumire: sob… sob…

Beep… beep…

Ahhhhhh…….!!!!!!!

Bang!!!

Natsume: mikan!!! (run to mikan side)

Mikan: i-I t-think… I don't.. deserve t-his a-any… more. (give natsume the pendant)

Natsime: no! it can't be! Mi-chan!!!

At the hospital

Yuka: what happen to her?!

Natsume:….

Reo: what happen to our daughter!?

Natsume: I'm sorry.. I did not know that this will happen.

Yuka: how dare you! Our daughter loves you so much! But what have you done to her?! You almost killed her!

Reo: hon… we should go home first. I think that this is not natsume's fault.

Yuka: but I want to stay here!

Reo: how about your condition?

Yuka: ok. But I will visit her everyday!

Reo: ok. Come on now. Natsume, please stay by her side.

Natsume: yes uncle!

Near the ER Room

Natsume: 'please don't take her away from me. I can't loose her now..'

Doctor: who's w/ the girl name mikan sakura?

Natsume: how is she?

Doctor: she was comatose.

Natsume: no.. it can't be!

Doctor: I'm so sorry. We've done everything that we could but it's not enough!

Room 206

Mikan was lying in the white bed. Some tubes were connected in her body.

Natsume: mikan, please wake up soon!

After one month

Natsume stay at mikan side. He did not leave her.

Ami: natsume, you sould go home and rest!

Natsume: no, I can't leave her.

Akito: don't worry. We're taking care of her.

Natsume: I will go home, but I will not stay so long.

Akito: go now..

Natsume: ok, bye.

After 5 hours

Ring.. ring..,

Ami: natsume, come here fast!

Natsume drove fast to the hospital.

Outside the Room 206

Natsume: what's going on?

Ami: some one was at that room!

Natsume: who?!

Akito: see for your sell

end of chapter 4!!!!

thats all for now!!!

please review!!! tnx!!!


	5. my new fiancee

ok!!!

this is the next part of my story....

hope you will enjoy....

* * *

_**Preview!**_

_Natsume: what's going on?_

_Ami: someone was at that room!_

_Natsume: who?!_

_Akito: see for your sell_

**on the story now!**

Then natsume open he door.

Person: "mikan, please weak up soon."

Natsume: "what are you doing in this room? And who the hell are you?!"

Person: "I guest your Hyuuga Natsume?"

Natsume: "yes, Hyuuga Natsume… mikans fiancée!"

Person: "are you insane?! I'm mikans fiancée now!"

Natsume: "your kidding! We're engaged! Untie yuka and uncle reo know this!"

Person: "hahahaha….. well to tell you the truth I'm here fiancée now!"

Natsume: "DAMN YOU!" (Ready to punch the person)

Mikan: "uhm…"

Person: "mikan!"

Natsume: "mikan?"

(They run to her side)

Mikan: "a-akira?! Is that you?"

Akira: "yes mikan… it's me! Thank god you're awake now"!

Natsume: "mikan… is there anything you want? Does any part of your body hurt?"

Mikan: "w-who are you?"

Natsume: "what?! I'm Natsume… your childhood friend… I'm nat-chan!"

Mikan: "the only childhood friend that I know is akira-kun… I don'teven know you!"

Natsume: "mikan! Please remember me!"

Yuka: "heard that my daughter is awake now!"

Natsume: "untie, who is this guy?! He named his self mikan's new fiancée!"

Reo: "natsume, this is akira ashia. Mikan's new fiancée."

Natsume: "what?! But-"

Yuka: "do you think I will let her marry you?! After what you've done?!"

Natsume: "I did not do it in purpose! Please I can't leave without her!"

Akira: "you almost killed her and now you're telling us that you can't leave without her?!"

Natsume: "I'm not talking to you!"

Mikan: "STOP!"

Reo: "natsume, please leave now. Mikan don't remember you anymore. Don't let her remember what happen or she will hate you more!"

Natsume: "BUT I LOVE HER!"

Mikan: "don't talk to my father like that! Leave us alone you stranger!"

Natsume: "m-mikan? (Then he leaves the place)"

Outside the room

Natsume: 'it's my entire fault! Now that I already have her! Why did this happen to me?'

Ami: "natsume, lets go home… it's not good for you to stay here!"

End of chapter 5!

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!!!

HOPE YOU DID ENJOY! ^^


End file.
